This invention relates to vehicle seating structures and more particularly to an improved wire-hook latch arrangement for a vehicle rear seat cushion adapted for forwardly folding movement about a seat hinge arrangement from a substantially horizontal latched mode to an overcenter unlatched mode.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,437 issued Aug. 13, 1991 to Russell et al. discloses a folding seat hinge arrangement of the general type used to pivotally mount a rear seat cushion on a vehicle floor between a rearwardly folded regular seating mode and a forwardly folded position providing access to under seat storage.